Making a Difference
by PhoenixLeech
Summary: There is a demon killing young girls in Yusuke's hometown and the gang has to find out who it is. But that is only the beginning of the fun as they meet up with new people and are eventually forced to compete in the Dark Tournament. OCs and OOCness.
1. Part I: New & Short Mission

Welcome to Phoenix and Leech's complete and total...whatever you want to call it...I'm Leech, I will be updating and posting...don't ask...cheers, first ever story on

Standard disclaimers apply...enjoy...I hope -

**PART I**

Making a Difference

Chapter One

(Yusuke)

Going to the door I opened it to find Kurama standing there a video tape in hand an apologetic grin on his face, next to him stood Hiei his face the usual cold mask of no emotion.

"Present from the toddler?" I questioned stepping back and sweeping my arm out to invite them in.

"Yes, are Kuwabara and Botan here already?" Kurama handed me the tape as he walked in and Hiei silently followed hands buried deep in his cloak. Entering the main living area of my apartment I went over to the T.V. and shoved the tape in.

"This better not be a case Urameshi! I have plans this week-end!" Kuwabara whined from his position on the couch as Kurama gracefully sank down next to him hiding a smile behind his hand.

"What makes you think it's a case?" I growled searching around for the remote, "Where is the friggin thing?"

"You never know Kuwabara, it could be a tape of your greatest victories," Kurama said softly somehow keeping a straight face.

"Hot dog! Let's watch this thing!!" Kuwabara rubbed his hands together in glee, "Too bad Yukina isn't here…" He went all starry eyed while Hiei's eyes burned with ill suppressed rage.

"Yeah…well…here it is!" I hit the play button and the screen went fuzzy before going black. Slowly it faded to show Koenma standing there a solemn expression on his face hands folded.

"Good day, I need your help on a case…" Koenma paused and Kuwabara groaned loudly. "A very important person has been taken captive and I need you five to get him out. His name is Taro, he is the man who is actually in charge of all the Demons and Apparitions, not many people know who he is. It is rumored that he's in control of Yomi, but I highly doubt it."

"Whoa," Kuwabara breathed. "If he's so strong how the hell did he get captured?"

"That we do not know." Koenma sighed and rolled his shoulders, "What I need you to do is get him and bring him to Spirit World, that's why Botan has to come. Here is a picture of him…" the screen switched to a picture of a young man who looked to be about eighteen years old and chained to a wall. "The chains on him I believe drain his energy so DON'T touch them! Normally if his energy was up to its usual level and I turned on the sensor you would see it radiating about ten feet from him. Since he doesn't have any energy he can't get free."

"Well if no one knows who this person is why can't we just leave him?" I asked staring at the picture; his hair was pitch black and came down to about his shoulders. I couldn't tell his eye color but his skin was a light tan that didn't seem to be due to sun.

"Because while he is not known as the head honcho of all the demons and apparitions he is commonly know in this form…his demon form…" the screen changed to show a tall imposing looking man with black hair that had golden brown streaks at the bottom with his eyes being the same golden brown color. The fox like ears that resembled Yô-ko Kurama's on his head were golden brown as well along with his tail which ended with a black tip.

"The Demon Lord," Kurama uttered. "I had no idea he actually was what his name implied."

"Who is this guy?" I paused the movie and turned to them, "How do you know about him? _What_ do you know about him?"

"He is known to be one of the strongest demons to ever live; I wonder how in the world they captured him?" Kurama shook his head in confusion.

"Probably got cocky like Yusuke," Hiei smirked from where he was leaning against the wall.

"You should talk!" Botan exclaimed, "Mr. 'I-will-not-be-ruled-by-a-three-letter-word!!!'" Hiei glowered at her his eyes boring into hers and I knew what was coming next, "Umm…don't mind me…" She slunk toward me, "Yusuke! I don't like the look on his face!!"

"Hiei," Kurama gave him a look which Hiei returned with a full blown smirk complete with an evil gleam that lit up his bright red eyes. "Let's see what else Koenma wants." I hit play and he continued talking.

"Another reason for wanting to get him out is because he's one of the only other being's who are trying to help keep the peace, if he's gone for too long all hell might break loose. I personally don't want to see Earth destroyed!" He heaved a sigh, "There is a map in the box the video came in. At the location you are going to there will be another detective waiting for you, her name is Adelaide; try not to make her mad. She's not like you Yusuke, she never died, she's more like Kuwabara, but not exactly." The tape ended and I fished the map out of the video box opening it to show the others.

"I think I know where this place is," Kurama nodded at the map. "It's in the warehouse district around where Hiei held Keiko captive and tried to turn her into a demon."

"Well what are we waiting for? I have an appointment with someone at one o-clock and I don't want to miss it!" Kuwabara stood up and I pocketed the map.

We were about four yards from the building and there was still no sign of Adelaide or guards, which seemed unusual. Everyone was on edge ready to attack at the slightest hint of movement, hearing something move to my right I whipped around and found a girl leaning against one of the warehouses. Her hair was black and it was cut short to her chin in many different layers, her dark green eyes blinked calmly at me from under her long bangs. She looked like an American street punk with her big baggy black cargo pants and tight grey tank top, her wrists had a black leather band around each. Her make up consisted of black eye liner, eye shadow and mascara plus there was a black spiked black collar around her neck, silver rings adorned her fingers and ears. Smoothly she pushed herself away from the building and approached us snapping her gum loudly.

"Well it's about time you got here."

(Reiko)

After making that statement I blew a bubble with my gum before sucking it back in and assessing all four of them. Yusuke was warily watching me and I boldly locked eyes with him not at all afraid of him, slowly I looked to Kuwabara then to Kurama and lastly to Hiei I was just going to ignore Botan. A light wind blew teasing all of our hair and pulling at our clothes.

"I've dealt with all the bums outside but there are still plenty of them inside," I gave them a tight smile letting my annoyance show through. I hated this, having to pretend to be Adelaide it grated on my nerves to act as one of Koenma's goons, Addy might be one of my only acquaintances that could stand me but that didn't mean I had to like her job. Another added bonus was the fact that I had to be near Botan, God I hated that perky pilot of the dead; she made me want to scream just looking at her.

"You're Adelaide?" Kuwabara questioned giving me a once over.

"Yes, I'm Adelaide," I pushed a hand through my black locks and headed toward the building. "Let's go."

"She has very low Spirit Energy," Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke and I barely stopped myself from letting loose and revealing all my energy, but that would lead to chaos.

"Hurry up!" I snapped at them, "My pet turtle waddles faster than you!" Reaching the door I crouched down to extract two small hand guns, one from each ankle. Firearms rock, but the one thing that is even better than guns is bombs. Sticking one of the weapons into the waistband of my pants I fished a grenade out of my pocket.

"Where did you get that stuff?" Yusuke demanded.

"It's amazing what you can acquire with fake ids and lots of money," I turned the safety off on the gun. "I want you to throw the door open when I tell you to." He grabbed the handle of the door and I pulled the pin, "….NOW!!" The door was flung open and I hocked the bomb in grabbed the second semi-automatic and covered my ears as the sucker detonated.

"Let's GO!!!" I flipped off the safety and hot footed it into the building. There were flames everywhere and the smoke was rather stifling as it filled my lungs while causing my eyes to tear slightly. Coughing loudly I sensed something to my left, it wasn't one of the team so I lifted my arm and fired, the result was to my satisfaction, the thud of a body. "YUSUKE!!" I felt him approaching, "I think I cleared out most of these guys with that explosion, their boss is in the next room, I'll get Taro while you deal with him." With that I slipped into the smoke that was fast disappearing and headed down the hall to where I knew the Demon Lord would be.

"I don't know why we have to watch this guy; I mean he's like totally comatose!" I heard a male demon snarl, "I would rather be doing something else…anything else!"

"How about dying?!" I shouted leaping around the corner and shooting a bullet into his head point blank before turning and nailing his friend in the same spot. Coolly I stuck one of the guns back in my waistband and shot the lock off the door before opening it and coming face to face with someone I had hoped never to meet but at the same longed to. There he hung, Taro the Demon Lord, he was completely out of it and looked utterly pathetic but I couldn't find it in myself to muster any pity for him. If it had been up to me I would have left him there to rot for all eternity…but it wasn't up to me so I had to get him down and back to the others. Yanking my packet of lock picking utensils out I carefully decided which one I wanted and inserted it into the lock on Taro's ankle twisting sharply. It fell off to hit the floor with a loud clatter, soon to be joined by the other restraints. I caught Taro before he hit the floor and dragged him behind me as I headed for the room where I could sense Yusuke and the others.

"Well, all we need now is Taro," a disembodied voice stated, it sounded like Kurama.

"Adelaide said she would get him," Yusuke's voice replied and I rounded the corner to see them standing around with dead bodies littering the floor.

"And that's what I did." I brought Taro into their line of vision and searched the room for the slug in charge of the operation. He was no where in sight, "Where's the moron in charge of all these idiots?"

"Spirit World," Botan explained in a peppy tone.

"I'll be leaving then," I turned and walked away knowing they wouldn't follow because they had to bring Taro to Spirit World and didn't understand I was to come as well. As soon as I was far enough away I let my disguise melt away feeling very relieved to no longer be someone else.

One long walk later I was in my apartment, lying on my bed staring at nothing hoping that I would be able to slip into a dreamless sleep and have some peace but I knew that wouldn't happen. Slowly I felt my body begin to relax and I began to focus on one thing so my dreams would be centered on that one thing. My mind whirled and my last thought before slipping into another world was about love.

* * *

Reviewing keeps us writing!!!! 


	2. Another Mission and Karaoke

Don't own YYH or Frozen...now on with the chapter

Chapter Two

(Taro)

Without opening my eyes I began to gather as much information about what was going on around me as possible, there were two humans, two spirits and two demons. I could sense them around me and hear them talking in low voices, one of them kept giggling. Making sure I kept my breathing slow along with my heartbeat I checked how much energy I had, the amount I possessed was not a lot but it would most likely be enough to deal with these beings. Opening my eyes slightly I observed my surroundings not seeing anything in my immediate line of sight that would aid me.

"When do you think he's going to wake up?" One of them asked.

"When he has enough strength," another one replied. Taking a deep breath I drew all my left over energy to my hand and leapt to my feet prepared to blast the first thing that moved.

"Well good morning Taro," I snapped my head to the left and saw the head of Spirit World sitting in his chair his hands neatly folded on his desk. "How are you feeling?"

"Koenma," I resisted the urge to roll my eyes childishly

"Is that how you thank your saviors?" He questioned arching an eyebrow.

"I didn't need to be saved, I was in perfect control of the situation and now because of you I lost one of my only chances to gain information on something extremely important!" My voice was steady and at a normal decibel but all I wanted to do was strangle the pacifier sucking godling.

"Well if it was Kisho you wanted to talk to we have him in custody," Koenma said graciously.

"I didn't and still don't want to talk to that skirt chasing, lily-livered, scatterbrained numskull! I wanted to talk to the guard who was watching me! His name was Yasuo, he was greasy and had a loud mouth!"

"Um...well...Adelaide wasted him." Koenma informed me.

"Great!" I clenched my fists reabsorbing my energy glaring daggers at the shrimp, turning I came face to face with a black haired brown eyed boy who was human. He looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it, looking past him I saw another boy but he was tall and lanky with a carrot colored mop and brown eyes. There was the one who had been giggling, her hair was sky blue and her pink eyes were innocent, near her was a red haired green eyed male demon. Lastly was a man short in stature with black hair that stood up like a flame with red eyes. Then it clicked they were the people who had been on the Urameshi Team for the Dark Tournament. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama, I didn't know who the girl was but that didn't matter.

"Taro, since you are here I was wondering if you would please help me with something." Koenma's voice interrupted my musing and I rotated to come into eye contact with him, "There has been a series of murders on Earth that I believe have been committed by a demon. She is attending Yusuke's school and it would be an enormous help if you could join them on this mission because I know you have been spending a lot of time on Earth. You could continue with your business and aid me at the same time, everyone wins."

"Sure, why not." I answered, I mean it couldn't be that hard.

(Hiei)

Standing in front of Sarayashiki High School six days later I wondered how the hell I had gotten into this again. I was wearing the school outfit and hating it with a passion, it had taken almost an hour to convince the tailor that I was going to high school and not Elementary School. There were humans everywhere; their stench filled my nostrils making me want to gag.

"Hey, what's your name?" A girl about five foot five asked, she had coppery red hair that was up in what these humans called a ponytail, her eyes were blue.

"Hiei." I stated.

"My name's Takara," she held out her hand. "You may call me Kara though." I ignored her hand and she dropped it, "Well, see you later Hiei." Her voice had turned cold as she spun on her heel and left, she stuck out like a sore thumb in her extremely different uniform.

"Do you feel half as stupid as I do?" I knew it was Taro so I didn't look, "Do you know what name I'm enrolled under? Taurin! Taurin!"

"I saw Takara." I informed Taro as we headed for the main door to go and sign into the office.

"The possible serial murderess?" Taro asked.

"Hn," I entered the office behind Taro and handed my paperwork to the secretary.

"Hello boys, please have a seat, the principal will be with you in a moment." She then went back to her white box while we sat down.

"Taurin? Hiei?" Glancing up I saw a big massive guy wearing a suit, he in a way reminded me of Bui.

"Yes?" Taro stood up and I followed his example as we were led into the room the human had come from.

"Welcome to Sarayashiki High School!" He grinned at us and I began imagining all the ways I could torture him, slowly, painfully. "Here are your schedules; I'll call two students down to escort you to your classes." I stared at the piece of paper while he picked up the phone and talked to some people. "Well Hiei it seems you are going to be shown around by Takara Akimoto, she's a very intelligent girl, Taro you will paired up with Yusuke Urameshi. You may wait for them in the office." Taro and I went back into the outer office to wait, minutes later Yusuke appeared looking rather peeved with Takara not too far behind looking just as enthusiastic.

"Hello my name is Takara but you already know that," her tone was scathing and I got the feeling she wasn't the kind to forgive and forget.

"Yusuke." He jerked his head at Taro, "Let's go." That left me alone with the rabid beast.

"Let me see your schedule," she held out her hand and I obliged her placing the piece of paper in her palm.

"Great, just wonderful," she gave me a quick once over before heaving a loud sigh. "Hiei? Like the mountain?" I gave her a look, Kurama had, some time ago, tried to tell me about some mountain named Hiei but I hadn't listened. Since I knew it existed because Kurama had mentioned it I gave the girl a curt nod. "Not much of a talker?" She didn't wait for an answer but began walking away, "Your first class is public speaking, fun, fun." Soon she stopped in front of a door and turned to look at me giving me a moment to really critique her. She wore the boy's uniform instead of the girl's plus it wasn't the mandatory dark green but pitch black. The jacket was unbuttoned all the way to reveal that she was wearing a black spaghetti strap shirt as I had heard them called, it clung to her figure leaving little to the imagination.

"Hn," there wasn't much else to say as she opened the door and entered.

"New student," she called moving to her seat leaving me to stand there at the mercy of the freaky looking teacher.

"Well hello! My name is Mrs. Tobita! What is your name?" She smiled at me and I dearly wished for my katana, "No! Wait! This is public speaking! Go stand behind the podium and tell us a little bit about yourself!" My instincts were screaming 'kill her! kill her!' but I didn't wish to die yet myself. "Oh, are you shy?" Slowly I moved to the hunk of wood in the front of the classroom and stared out at the sea of weak pathetic human beings. "Why don't you tell us your name?"

"Hiei," I had never felt more stupid, I hate unnecessary speech.

"Oh like the mountain?" Mrs. Tobita actually sounded interested but I couldn't gather any other emotion but disgust so I shrugged one shoulder.

"Where are you from?" She prompted and I felt the urge to say the Makai and watch her fumble for an answer.

"Kyoto," I named the city I knew from the Ningenkai that was also on my transfer papers and waited for her reaction.

"Oh, I love Kyoto! Why did your family decide to move here?" She was all sunshine and happiness, she reminded me of Botan. It was time for a conversation stopper.

"They didn't." I stated before moving to claim a seat in the back as far from Mrs. Tobita as possible.

At lunch

Taro and I had lunch together along with Takara; it was getting really annoying having her in all of my classes because I had to be aware of everything she did.

"So how's our serial girl?" Taro asked before he bit into his sandwich.

"Teachers pet," I picked up the yogurt and spoon I had stolen from some dolt's lunch and took a spoonful wrinkling my nose at its bland taste turning the container to read what it was, it was vanilla.

"Really? With the way she dresses I thought she would be a rebel." He shrugged and took a sip of his drink, "Looks can be deceiving, as many people say: don't judge a book by its cover." Just after he had finished that statement Takara took the seat directly in front of us and began eating her salad jamming her fork violently into the greens.

"Kara, hey!" Another girl walked over and leaned against Takara's desk and waved a hand in front of her face, "How's Yokio?"

"He's doing fine Raku," Takara answered looking up. "I tell him you said hi."

"Well I wanted you to know I can't meet up with you today after school, Hotaka wants me to go straight home because he's worried about the murders of late and me getting hurt." Raku told her friend shivering slightly, "Don't you think that it's so scary? I mean all those girls killed by having their throats and hearts ripped out?"

"All I have to say is it must be some sort of psycho who's doing it," Takara's voice wavered slightly and she bowed her head.

"Oh I'm so inconsiderate! I forgot that your friend was one of the victims!" Raku reached out and placed her hand on Takara's shoulder.

"They won't talk to me! They won't tell me anything!" Takara's voice broke and she placed her hand over Raku's. Catching Taro's eye I stood up and left hoping he'd got the silent message and would soon follow. Sure enough he came out a minute later not looking too happy, with a terse nod he signaled me to follow him.

"What the hell is going on?" Taro growled to no one in particular, "Takara's friend was killed by this person? Unless that was damn good acting she was truly mourning the death of this friend! I know she's not lying! Her sadness was so freaking real I swear anyone could taste it! Did Koenma check the whole thing out? For I highly doubt he did!"

"Same here, he sent us into the Four Saint Beasts den without any prior knowledge of it." I enlightened him watching his reaction. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists trying to calm himself while muttering things under his breath. After a moment he reached in his pocket and extracted a communication device that looked exactly like Botan and Yusuke's.

"Koenma!" He hissed into it and waited for a reply.

"What is it Taro?" Koenma's voice demanded.

"It's not Takara." Taro snarled his eyes twin copper flames that burned with poorly contained anger.

"What? That's not possible, an anonymous tipper told us it was a demon and she's the only demon there." Koenma spoke calmly.

"Takara's friend was killed by the murderer and I know she didn't kill her because emotions don't lie! She was angry at the person who had done it and filled with grief for her loss, murders don't feel that, sometimes remorse or a cynical sadness but not this!" Taro drew in a deep breath, "I'm sure there are more demons hiding in this hell hole! Now tell me you didn't send us in here on some kind if whim because if you did I swear I will no longer stop Mikki from trying to maul you!"

"It wasn't some sort of whim, we need this demon out of the human world because they obviously don't like humans and are killing them in this horrendous manner. My father also wants them apprehended as soon as possible! It's not good to have people being atrociously slaughtered! This demon has left a trail of dead humans that has just been brought to my attention! So if you could try and figure out who it is that would be helpful!" The toddler seemed awful upset.

"Fine but I want information and I want it soon!" Taro snapped the thing shut and turned to me, "What do you think our next move should be?"

"Information is key, the more you know the more advantage you have." I thought for a moment, "The police, newspapers, Takara."

"I really don't want to cause anyone unneeded pain." He rubbed his neck, "Plus, she said it herself she doesn't know anything."

"She knows the victim."

(Keiko)

Knocking on the door that led to Yusuke's apartment I waited for him or Atsuko to answer, when neither did I knocked again but this time harder, yet again no one answered. Shifting my armload of groceries I tried the door knob surprised when it turned and the door swung inward. The whole apartment was a mess, there was trash everywhere and Atsuko was dead to the world on the couch an empty beer can dangling from her fingers. Sighing I went into the kitchen, set down the supplies from the store and went back into the living room to begin cleaning up until Yusuke came home. Plucking the can from Yusuke's mother's loose grip I moved about the room collecting the many more empty and half-empty cans to dispose of.

In the middle of dumping another can's contents down the sink I heard a noise from Yusuke's room that sounded like a guy talking. Setting the now clean can down I walked to Yusuke's bedroom to find the door slightly ajar, cautiously I approached incase it wasn't anyone I knew. When I was about six feet away I heard Yusuke talking,

"So you're telling me that Takara is _not_ the killer? It's someone else?" He sighed, "Great, do we have any idea who it is?"

"No," a new person answered, it wasn't Kuwabara, or Kurama and it definitely wasn't Hiei. "All we do know is that it's a demon and it's going to your school and it's not Takara, me, Hiei, you or Kuwabara."

"So what's our plan of action?" Kuwabara's voice asked

"Gather information," that was Hiei. "From the police, the newspapers and all people connected to the crimes."

"Well that seems like a good beginning." Kurama agreed, "Shiori hasn't taken the garbage to the dump yet, I'll go looking for old newspapers. I regret the fact that I've been too busy to have read them already, I have a lot of tests coming up."

"Yusuke," I pushed open the door to find all of them in various positions, Hiei was reclined on the window sill, Kurama was sitting on the edge of the bed, Kuwabara was sitting on the floor at the end of the bed, Yusuke was leaning against the wall and a man I didn't know was sitting in a chair that was tipped backwards against the wall.

"Keiko!" Yusuke turned to look at me as did everyone else except Hiei, "I would like you to meet Taro, he's someone helping us on a new case."

"Hello," I nodded at him quickly taking in what he looked like, his hair was black and it hung loose around his face falling into his bright metallic copper eyes. I turned back to Yusuke, "I just wanted to remind you that we're going to that dance club tonight, Shizuru, Botan and Yukina are coming. You guys can come too if you want." With that I left them to talk and went into the kitchen, stowed the food and left.

A couple hours later

Standing in front of the mirror I nervously pulled at my clothes debating whether or not to change, Botan had some how talked me into buying this outfit and I wasn't sure if I was regretting it yet. The top was a maroon tank top that shimmered when I moved and was made of a very light material; the skirt was black and went down to my knees. My feet were clad in a comfortable pair of black sandals, I looked nice I decided but I wasn't sure what to do with my hair. Turning away from my mirror I dug around in my jewelry box and withdrew some glittery hairclips that Botan had given me for my birthday. They would have to do, I slid them into my brown locks to pin them back from my face.

"Keiko! Yusuke's here!" My mother called.

"Coming mother," I hurried out smoothing down my skirt feeling ridiculously self-conscious.

"My, you look very nice honey," my mother pecked me on the cheek. "Have fun." Walking into the hallway I found Yusuke standing there his hands in his pockets, he was wearing a nice pair of dark blue jeans and a white wife beater under his jacket.

"Hey Keiko, you look really awesome." He grinned at me and jerked his head toward the door, "Let's get going, everyone's going to meet us at the club."

"Ok," I followed him outside and we began walking to the club in a companionable silence. "How's Puu?"

"Oh, that little sucker? He's at home, I had to shove him in the closet to make sure he didn't follow me." Yusuke rolled his eyes, "That thing can be really annoying at times."

"Here it is!" I walked up to the door and paid the man at the door as did Yusuke before we entered the building. People were everywhere and the music was blaring, the beat worked its way into your very being until your heart seemed to beat to the rhythm. Standing on tip toe I searched for Shizuru, Botan or Yukina, after a minute I found Shizuru sitting at a back table.

"Yusuke," I tugged on the sleeve of his jacket. "Come on, this way!" We pushed our way over to where Shizuru was chilling, smoking a cigarette calmly watching everything that was going on around her.

"Keiko, Yusuke," she smile warmly at us. "It's nice to see you, I just sent Kazuma to get me a drink, why don't you have a seat until the others show up?"

"I'm going to get a drink then I'll sit down, why don't you come too Yusuke?" I waited for him to shed his jacket before we battled our way to the bar where a girl who looked to be about our age was handing out drinks.

"How can I help you?" She turned to us, she had long dark brown hair that was pulled back in a tight French braid, and her eyes were dark brown.

"I'd like water," I told her checking out her outfit; she wore a tight white spaghetti strap shirt and tight white pants that complemented her tanned skin.

"And you sir?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Ah...I'll have a Pepsi." Yusuke ordered and the bartender reached under the counter and pulled out a water bottle and a Pepsi.

"Have fun, karaoke starts soon, I hope to see you both on stage!" She turned to the next person as we made our way back to the table. Kuwabara was sitting down next to his sister talking to Yukina who I presumed had just arrived, next to her was Hiei looking nonchalant.

"Yukina, you look great!" I slid into the chair across from her, she was wearing a light green bell sleeved shirt and a long dark blue skirt instead of her normal kimono.

"Thank you, you do too," she smiled prettily.

"Shuichi!! Oh my God!" I heard a girl squeal loudly as Kurama made a mad dash to us a huge group of girls following him screaming and yelling. He was wearing a mauve colored Chinese tunic over a dark green long sleeved shirt and pants. There was a wild look in his eyes as he reached the table and slipped behind it to sit next to Shizuru and buried his face in his hands.

"Hey everyone!!" Turning to the stage at the front of the club I saw the bartender waving at the crowd with one hand while she adjusted her mike that was attached to her ear. "Welcome, it's now time to start karaoke, but before I do that I want to say hi to all the clubs that have come here! Let's hear it for the-" She looked down at a list she had picked up, "Minamino Shuichi fan club!!" There was a huge roar from the crowd, "Ok, how about the kendo club?" Another group of yells that hardly matched up to the fan club, she continued on listing other clubs before tossing the list behind her and grinning at everyone in the crowd.

"For all of you that are new here, my name is Junko, I'm in charge of karaoke and I won't stop until I've had my fun! Who wants to go first?" There was dead silence and a couple people started cricketing. "Fine then, I'll play a song first and then if no one has come up I'll personally pick someone from the crowd and drag them up on stage!!"

"Yukina, why don't you go up?" I questioned.

"I'm not good in front of people, I-I'd make a fool of myself," Yukina blushed and looked down at the table.

"No you wouldn't!' Kuwabara exclaimed, "I bet you'd sound better than anyone here."

"Kazuma-" Yukina began.

"It would be so much fun! Why not? If you sing Yukina I'll sing!!" Botan literally popped out of no where a huge grin on her face.

"I don't know a lot of human songs..." Yukina trailed off.

"They provide the words for you," I explained.

"Ok, ah, I'll go up." Yukina stood up as well as Botan and I and we followed her up to the stage to wait for the music to end.

"Do I have a volunteer?" Junko shouted cupping a hand behind her ear.

"Yes!!" Botan yelled giving Yukina a slight push towards the stairs.

"YES!! We have a taker!! What's your name?" Junko handed Yukina a mike.

"Yukina," she said quietly.

"Well Yukina I'll put on a personal fav of mine while you pick out your own song." Junko led Yukina over to a book that she began flipping through trying to choose what song to sing. Just as the song was finishing Junko punched a number into the box and spoke into her mike, "Now the beautiful Yukina will sing for us." A respectful hush fell over the crowd as the first strains of music could be heard, it was an American song of that I was sure but I couldn't place my finger on what it was called. Yukina drew in a deep breath preparing her before she began to sing just loud enough to be heard over the music.

"You only see what you eyes want to see,

How can life be what you want it to be?

You're frozen, when your heart's not open.

You're so consumed with how much you get,

You waste your time with pain and regret.

You're broken, when your heart's not open." She sang in perfect sync with the song swaying a little to rhythm, after a slight pause she began humming to the music.

"If I could melt your heart,

Mmmmmmmmmmmmm

We'd never be apart.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmm

Give yourself to me,

Mmmmmmmmmmmmm

You are the key.

Now there's no point in placing the blame,

And you should know I suffer the same

If I lose you, my heart will be broken.

Love is a bird, she needs to fly

Let all the hurt inside of you die

You're frozen, when your heart's not open.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmm

If I could melt your heart

Mmmmmmmmmmmmm

We'd never be apart

Mmmmmmmmmmmmm

Give yourself to me

Mmmmmmmmmmmmm

You are the key." She seemed like she was singing to someone, not just singing, her eyes glistened under the lights as she waited for the instrumental part to end so she could continue. After a few seconds she drew in a deep breath signaling that she would begin singing soon.

"You only see what your eyes want to see,

How can life be what you want it to be?

You're frozen, when your heart's not open.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmm

If I could melt your heart

Mmmmmmmmmmmmm

We'd never be apart

Mmmmmmmmmmmmm

Give yourself to me

Mmmmmmmmmmmmm

You are the key.

If I could melt your heart

Mmmmmmmmmmmmm

We'd never be apart

Mmmmmmmmmmmmm

Give yourself to me

Mmmmmmmmmmmmm

You are the key.

If I could melt your heart." The crowd erupted into applause and Yukina blushed bowing her head as Junko came up behind her a grin on her face.

"Good job!" She clapped enthusiastically, "Since you did such a good job you can pick who you want to go next." Yukina looked out across the sea of people, right over us to the table where the rest of the group sat.

"Kazuma!"

My new policy, no chit chat at the beginning of the chapter....don't know why. Please review....anything will do at the moment, if _anyone_ is reading this, please have mercy.


	3. Profile & Junko

Heh, heh. Long time no see...I'M SORRY! Though no one reads this story...I'M SORRY it took so long to update...don't even want to think about how long. Whelp, review and I might post some more. Ok then...BYE!

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Chapter Three

(Kurama)

Opening my eyes I rolled over and stretched languidly loving the feel of working the kinks out of my muscles and the relief of popping bones. I stared at my ceiling for a moment before hauling myself out of bed and to my closet where I contemplated what to wear. After a minute I decided on a pair of black slacks and a black long sleeved shirt with a dark blue colored over tunic that had a square neck and fell down to about my knees. There was no real design to it but the way the folds fell made it look more elegant than it really was, to top off the outfit I pulled on a pair of socks. With a quick motion I put my hair back and headed out of my room grabbing a notebook and pen before heading downstairs to find the newspapers so as to keep up my part of the investigation.

I found them easily and sat down at the table to begin reading while I waited for my tea to be ready. The first one I picked up had a picture of a dead girl on the front page the headline reading: Teenager Brutally Slaughtered. The article told of how she was a good student who loved helping others and if anyone had any leads to please give them a call. The rest of the articles in the later newspapers were the same, she was in High School, she was a good girl and they couldn't think of who it could be, any leads, please call. Obviously there wasn't going to be any important details in the paper because they wouldn't want the public or murderer to know exactly how much they knew but it gave us background.

With a pair of scissors I cut out each of their pictures (the ones of them before their murders) and taped them into the notebook in the order they died trying to find connections. Carefully I penned in the names of the schools they had been attending at the time, all the same, Sarayashiki High School. It was awful to think of all the innocent lives wasted for one person's sick, perverse pleasure, it got me every time, even though I myself was once no better than these people. Shaking that thought from my mind I began trying to draw anymore connections but the ones I made you had to squint really hard to see. Some of the connections were just physical features like they all had long hair and none of them were taller than five foot five.

"Shuichi, did you have fun last night?" Shiori walked in and I snapped the notebook shut, it wouldn't be good to have her thinking I was a serial killer.

"It was lots of fun, we sang karaoke and danced," I smiled and stood up to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad you had fun, you can't work all the time." She fondly brushed my bangs away from my forehead and placed a kiss there. "I'm going out to get groceries; I'll be back in a little while, if you go somewhere leave a note."

"Of course mother, I always do." I gave her a hug and watched her leave before putting the paper back in the recycling bin and headed back to my room with my notebook to ponder some more.

X-X-X-X-X

"So, what have you found?" We were all at Kuwabara's discussing our discoveries. Hiei had been the one who had went about collecting information from the police by using his Jagan. Yusuke was the one who had to talk to Takara; he looked more than a little worse for the wear, while Kuwabara had been in charge of collecting all the rumors that were running rampant so they could be checked out. Taro sat in the corner radiating anger; it was making me itch for some reason.

"The police have no idea who's doing it. No evidence period," Hiei spoke up from his seat in the window. "They are leaning toward it being an animal and not a human. They do have a profile for his victims though." From the folds of his cloak, Hiei withdrew a rough sketch of a girl. "Very common, long hair, under five foot two and she has to attend Sarayashiki High School."

"I got nothing," Yusuke informed us as he gingerly touched his nose. "I tried to broach the subject with her and she got all defensive, seems she's had a lot of reporters haunting her."

"I don't think any of the rumors are true." Kuwabara sighed. "I've heard everything from vampires to were-wolves, a vengeful boyfriend and even that God is starting a population check."

"Koenma has nothing either," Taro hissed and a fresh wave of anger hit me making my blood boil. I was pissed off and I didn't even know why. "The little turd sent us after an innocent girl because he was scared of his father and now we're sitting here doing nothing because we know nothing!"

"Bro, there's someone at the door for you." Shizuru popped into the room. "I have to leave so try not to do anything too stupid." Standing up Kuwabara left to go deal with whoever was at the door.

"I got basically the same that everyone else did." I growled in frustration, why was everything so hard?

"Yusuke, does a girl by the name of Kiriya go to our school?" Kuwabara asked, his face was drained of color, like he'd seen something awful.

"Ahhh, Kiriya?" Yusuke scratched the back of his head. "I think there's a Kiriya in one of my classes, Junko Kiriya, why?"

"I think I found the next victim." Kazuma sat down. "You know the bartender from the club? She stopped by to give me my jacket, I forgot it last night. My id had been in the pocket, she said that she had found it and that she didn't know we went to the same school."

"Why do you think she's the next victim?" Yusuke asked.

"It was like looking at the sketch; she has long brown hair pulled back in a braid, is about five feet tall and goes to our school." Everyone groaned in unison, it was good that we might know who was next, but it was still going to be a pain in the butt.

(Junko)

"Hey!" A kid with short black hair plopped down next to me and I stared at him. I recognized him from the club I worked at, but I had no idea why he would come and talk to me. I think his name was Urameshi, and he was one of the school's hard asses. The only reason I could think for him to talk to me was for free alcohol.

"Hello," I replied, smiling slightly. "How may I help you?" I tilted my head to one side, and he grinned at me.

"By staying alive," he told me, and I couldn't help but blink at the statement. Why would this guy want me to stay alive? Why did he think I wanted to commit suicide? I was perfectly happy being alive. I had my kitty cats, my sewing and the club, what more could a girl ask for? Ok, a boyfriend would be nice, but that was pushing it.

"I'm sorry if I worried you, but I'm not thinking of killing myself anytime soon." I nodded to him and returned to looking at my book.

"That's great! You see because I have this friend, his name is Kuwabara-" he started, but I interrupted him.

"Kazuma Kuwabara?" I said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Yeah! One in the same! He was wondering if you'd like to go out to the movies sometime!" Urameshi told me, conspiratorially. Shocked I stared at him, and before my mind caught up my mouth spewed out the first thing it could think of.

"Well, if he wants to go out with me so bad, he could ask me himself." I nearly groaned aloud after that statement, but resisted. I had made a huge mistake, but that was how I felt, if he couldn't scrape up enough courage to see if I wanted to go to a movie with him, himself then he wasn't really interested.

"Gotcha!" Urameshi grinned broadly and I wondered at his carefree attitude. "YO! KUWABAKA!" His redheaded friend turned to glower at us, and I took a good look at him. It was the same guy that had sung at the club. My heart sunk down to my shoes and I hung my head.

It was a joke.

How could he like me when he was going out with the beautiful girl who had done the first karaoke song? Swallowing a solid lump of humiliation I shoved myself to my feet, and gathered my stuff together quickly. I didn't want to be here for the punch line. I could only imagine the sarcastic comment; it would probably be about either my flat hair or my clothes, maybe even my weight.

"What do you want?" he growled coming over as I moved to leave. I knew the cruel joke was coming and I had no desire to be there for it.

"Junko says that if you want to go to the movies with her you have to ask yourself, because only wimps ask someone else to make the first move." Biting down on my lip I scooted around the two and strode out of the room.

"Hey! Kiriya!" someone called and I turned around in exasperation. Running after me was Takara, her coppery red hair flying all about. Her two best friends, Wakana and Yoko, had been accepted into the foreign exchange program, leaving her all alone. "I have a favor to ask you!"

"What?" I watched her skid to a halt in front of me.

"I heard that you're a terrific artist with the needle and I was wondering if you could help me sew my dress for the upcoming dance." Takara held up a pattern for a formal gown. The dress was beautiful, it had a scooping v-neck and the back was open. It was sleeveless and elegant, with a close, form fitting cut and a slit going up one side.

"You want to make this?" I demanded, and she nodded enthusiastically, her deep blue eyes shining brightly at me. "Do you know how to sew?"

"A little," she admitted. "Though not much, that's why I need your help. I want to surprise Yokio with it."

"Ok," I agreed and she hugged me hard.

"Thanks! Can I meet up with you after school? I want to start as soon as possible, because the dance is fast approaching!" Takara was already walking off as I yelled my acceptance after her.

"Kiriya!" Cringing I started walking again, trying to ignore the carrot top that was behind me. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? "Wait up!" He caught up to me easily, there wasn't a doubt in my mind that he couldn't; his legs were about twice the length of mine.

"What?" I stopped, and looked up at him. I may not have wanted a confrontation, but there was no way that I was just going to stand by and let myself be ostracized.

"What the hell did that bozo say to get you so upset?" He looked down at me, concern in his eyes, and I felt my heart constrict. Damn it, why did he have to have a girlfriend?

"Nothing that concerns you," I said.

"Ok, I was just wondering if might want to go to a movie or something, would you?" He smiled at me sheepishly, and I felt shock trickle through my system.

"What?" I scowled ferociously. "How dare you ask me such a question!" He looked shocked at my outburst. "You have a girlfriend, a very nice one at that. How do you think she would feel hearing you ask me out?"

"Huh?" He stared at me for a moment in confusion. "Girlfriend?"

"Don't you play dumb, I saw her the other night with you at the club." I shook my head. "She seemed like a very nice young woman, you should go and apologize to her right now!" I turned on my heel, and made to get away when he grabbed me by the arm.

"I don't have a girlfriend," he said, and I raised my head to look into his eyes. I could tell if someone was lying just by the way they watched me. His eyes were black, and they met mine squarely without a hint of a lie in their depths. Narrowing my own I searched his gaze, I had to be sure. What I saw was honesty, and truth, and a very strong power.

"Then who was that girl you were with the other night? The one with sea green hair and red eyes?" His eyes darkened, and I caught sadness. So she wasn't his girlfriend, but he held feelings for her. Emotions that would not easily fade shadowed his eyes, unrequited love.

"A friend's friend," he replied quietly.

"I guess one movie won't hurt," I whispered breaking our connection.

"Great! How about tonight?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Tonight I'm busy," I informed him.

"Then this weekend?"

"Sure." I turned and walked off.

* * *

REVIEW! 


	4. It's a date

Chapter 4

(Kuwabara)

Everyone was at my place as I got ready for the date I was about to go on with Junko. It was Saturday, and we were going to go see a movie that Keiko had suggested. The only person that was missing was Hiei, and he had been assigned to check up on the police to see if they had picked up anything. I was dressed casually, and had enough money to pay for both of our tickets and refreshments.

"Damn you're ugly," Hiei's voice rang out. He suddenly appeared at my elbow, his red eyes looking up at me with a sort of flat, bored look to them.

"Anything up with the police?" Taro demanded from the other side of the room.

"They had a visitor," Hiei answered as he moved over to the window sill. "Seems someone can see ghosts, they say they saw the ghost of one of the dead girls, and tried to tell the police."

"Obviously they must have thought the person insane," Kurama sighed. "Who was it?"

"Kiriya," Hiei responded, and I blanched. Junko could see ghosts?

"Junko Kiriya?" Taro questioned and Hiei shrugged.

"They didn't say." He turned to look out the window, and I scowled at him.

"You better hurry bro or you're going to be late!" Shizuru yelled at me, and a glance at my watch assured me of this.

"See you guys," I muttered leaving the room. I slipped my jacket on as a feeling of dread dropped onto my shoulders. I didn't want to go on a date with Junko; she was nothing like the flower of my heart, my Yukina. Sighing I made my way to the apartment that she lived in, it was only a couple blocks away from my place.

Reaching the building I entered with a guy who was going in, taking care of the need to buzz up to her. Easily I climbed the stairs up to her floor, and knocked on her door. A few seconds later it was flung open and I looked down to see her in a pair of sweats and a loose tank top. She stared up at me for a moment as if wondering why I was there and then her eyes popped open.

"Oh dear!" she exclaimed. "I completely forgot!" I would have been insulted by this if I had not noticed the dark bruise that was coloring the left side of her face. It looked as though someone had punched her hard, not even caring that she was a girl. On her arms bruises and cuts were sprinkled all the way up.

"What happened!" I exclaimed reaching out to gently turn her face to the side so I could check out the swollen half. "Who did this?"

"Oh, no one of any importance," she laughed. "I just got on some punk's wrong side." Fury was quickly rising in me, but I kept it carefully hidden.

"What did he look like?" I asked calmly, and she drew back.

"It doesn't matter," she told me firmly, and I had to bite down on the urge to demand she tell what he looked like. "How much time until the movie starts?"

"Can you get ready in five minutes?" I questioned, and she shook her head no.

"We can always watch a movie here," she offered. I agreed, and stepped in as she scrambled backwards, and headed off into her apartment. I was shown to the living room where she told me to sit down. A few minutes later she reappeared; she was now dressed in a sweatshirt with a bandage over her bruise.

"So what are we watching?" I questioned as she moved over to a rack of movies.

"I dunno, I have a few good romantic comedies, but I don't think you'd like them," she murmured, shivering violently.

"I will watch whatever you want to watch, it's your house," I replied causing her to turn and give me a weird look. "What?"

"You'd watch a sappy, romance movie even though you absolutely hated them just because you're at my house?" She was incredulous, while I was insulted.

"Of course!" I exclaimed "I could do no less, it is not only your house, but you are also a young woman, which means that you should be respected."

"So this is because I am a girl?" I sighed as she got that look in her eyes that I was starting to recognize. Challenge.

"It's polite," I hedged and she narrowed her gaze making her look almost feral.

"What would you do if I wasn't a girl?" she demanded; I was a little confused at how defensive she was being, but some girls were like that.

"I would still let you pick the movie because you are the host. Your house, your rules," I responded.

"What if I was Yusuke?" All thought of picking out what to watch was forgotten; she had her attention solely focused on me. I knew I should feel flattered, but it was truly disconcerting. She raised her eyebrows at me in an almost condescending way.

"Why does it matter?" I returned.

"It's rude to answer a question with a question, and since I'm female you should respect my curiosity," she parried quickly.

"If you were Yusuke I would have already gotten into a fight with you, and had my butt kicked soundly, over which movie to watch," I explained. Junko watched me for a moment, and I gave into the false hope that she might be done.

"So this boils down to that I'm a girl," she announced, turning back to the videos with a flounce that I usually equated with spoiled, little, rich girls.

"No!" I yelled in exasperation, and she turned to look at me questioningly. "It boils down to the fact that this is supposed to be a sort of date, and on a date the man let's the woman choose what they do. I unlike the rest of our school, I was raised with morals." Junko rolled her eyes and sighed gustily.

"You don't get it do you?" she growled. "I am so tired of guys doting on girls like they will break if you lay a finger on them! We can handle it you know! Really, guys aren't that tough, kicking their butts is easy." Abruptly she lurched forward, pressing a hand to her throat.

"Junko?" I leapt up to steady her, and found that she was shaking. "Are you ok?"

"I'm sorry," she muttered. "You must think I'm a complete psycho."

"Not a complete psycho," I assured her. "I'm just a tad confused."

"I'd explain, but I know you wouldn't believe me," she told me helplessly, her tone tugging at my heartstrings.

"I'm sure you wouldn't be telling me something I haven't heard before," I said kindly.

"Would you like some tea?" She stepped away from me a tight smile twisting her face. "I always find it's easier to talk over tea."

"Tea sounds great," I accepted, and she took me to her kitchen. Efficiently she got everything ready, nuked the water in the microwave, and set it all up. The weird thing was that as soon as the tea was on the table she picked up a big, fat cat, and sat down with him in her arms.

"What's your cat's name?" I nodded at the purring feline.

"Oh, this is Hades." Junko's whole demeanor changed, she wasn't tense as she cooed at her: "Pretty little baby" and scratched him fondly behind the ears. "He's my guardian."

"Really?" I looked at the obese cat; it didn't look like it could walk quickly, much less attack anything.

"Oh yes, ghosts don't like cats," Junko told me. "You see, in Ancient Egypt it was said that cats were the guardians of the underworld. I guess it must be true, because they leave me alone when one of my babies wanders through."

"You can see ghosts?" I held my breath, hoping against hope.

"Well," Junko hesitated. "Yeah, I can see them, talk to them, and even touch them if they have enough energy. The only problem...the only problem is that they possess me quite a lot."

"I was possessed once by a ghost," I divulged and her head snapped up.

"Really?" Her voice was filled with wonder, and hope.

"Yeah, though I really don't remember it very well," I said sheepishly. "But my sister can see ghosts; that's all though, she can't talk to them or anything."

"I can't believe it," Junko whispered. "I'm not alone."

"Junko, are you the one who went to the police and told them that you had spoken to the ghost of one of the murdered girls?" I asked.

"How did you know about that?" Junko's brow furrowed. "I didn't tell anyone about it besides them."

"It really doesn't matter where I heard it. I was just wondering if you knew _who_ did it?" I watched her shake her head and my heart dropped.

"No, but she told me what he looked like." Junko shrugged. "I thought it would help them, but they didn't want to listen to me."

"What does he look like?" I asked and she was quiet for a moment before answering.

"He's tall, about your height. He came at her from behind so all she saw of him was that he was wearing the Sarayashiki High School uniform, and he had a bad scar on his chest. She tore his shirt as she tried to fight free." Junko hugged her cat closer. "I want to do something to help, but if no one believes me, what am I to do?"

"Don't worry Junko, it's going to be ok." I smiled at her, but she didn't seem to believe me.

(Taro)

Sitting in a chair I silently observed the goings on of the meeting that was being held for the next Dark Tournament. This happened to me every time and it was horribly annoying. I ended up having to listen to them hash out where to have it even though we knew it was going to be on Hanging Neck Island. That meant that we then had to deal with the a-social hermit that lived there and actually owned the island. No one knew of course because that defeated the purpose of having no one know where you lived. They were debating whether or not to have fun festivities because it was a special anniversary or something.

We were going over applications for a new announcer because Juri had quit and Koto refused to do it by herself. They had instantly tossed out all the male candidates because as they said: "They don't look good in mini-skirts." Next to go were the unattractive ones, right now they were debating between a young panther demon and a dog demon.

Deciding to ignore this part of the discussion I let my thoughts wander to my wife. My beautiful Mikki, my hellcat. I could not even begin to fathom the time she was giving my people. A smirk blossomed across my face as my empire came to mind. Dear little Koenma had no idea who I really was. He had no clue I was his most hated enemy. I was the one who was master over the Demon Underground. I was the one who trained the majority of the highly educated spies and thieves that slipped into his ranks. I was the one who assisted demons in and out of the Ningenkai and other worlds. He thought I was just some figurehead for the people of the Makai.

A sharp pain shot up my tail, and I slowly turned to find the moron that was standing on it. He was young and arrogant, it only to a glance to discern that. Gritting my teeth in anger I took a breath to calm myself down and called his attention to me.

"You are standing on my tail," I pointed this out friendly and he sneered at me before returning his attention to the meeting. Reaching out I snagged his arm, dragging him forward and then down so I could speak directly into his ear.

"I don't know who you think you are-" he spluttered.

"I am the stuff your nightmares are made of you lily-livered pansy," I hissed. "Now I want you to listen to me and listen well. You ever step on my tail again, and I promise you that it will the last time you ever breathe without agony. The things I'll do to you are unfathomable for your pea-sized brain, but let me give you a clue. One of them has to do with me ripping your balls out through your mouth. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes," he stuttered, and I tightened my grip.

"Yes what?" I growled.

"Y-yes s-sir," he groveled and I shoved him away from me.

"I think that maybe we should adjourn for the day, in order to cool our heads," the leader said. I stood up and left, making sure to boot the miscreant into the wall on my way out.

X-X-X-X-X

Opening the door to my home I kicked off my shoes and slipped into the kitchen. It was late, and I knew that Mikki was most likely asleep, that meant I was left to forage for food on my own. Stretching I felt my back crack just as I spotted the plate on the table. It was sitting at my spot, there was a meal on it, and a card sat next to it. Curiosity piqued I went over to investigate.

At first glance, everything looked normal, and then it all sunk in. The meat was covered in an inch of ice, while the potatoes were burnt black, and still smoldering. Beside them were a handful of rotten carrots and two pieces of moldy bread. Trepidation rising I sat down and picked up the note that had my name elegantly scripted across the front. Gingerly I turned it over, half expecting the piece of paper to come to life and try to take a chunk out of me. When it didn't I opened it, and read the enclosed message.

_Dearest Taro,_

_I cannot begin to tell you how glad I am that you are home, it lifts my heart to know that you have finally decided to deign yourself to come and see your wife. I just thought that you might like to know what has been going on through your extended leave of absence. _

_First of all, your business is going on just fine, even though your underlings don't seem to think that I am competent enough to handle it. I mean it's as though they think that all the years I have been married to you I have been living with my head in the sand not paying any attention to what is important. Just so you know I fired a few people, promoted some others and hijacked a Spirit World shipment of equipment. All the files are waiting for you, neatly stacked in a pile next to your now organized desk._

_Second your brother has decided to enter into the Dark Tournament this year, and he mentioned something about looking forward very much to fighting you. You can imagine my surprise at this statement, because I vividly recall you telling me that you were not going to participate in that ever again. Actually I do believe that's why you joined the committee, so you wouldn't have to fight. But I am only a weak little female. What could I possibly know?_

_Next on the agenda is your cousin Nibori died, thank whatever scumbag did that for us. My father wants me to visit, and would prefer if you stayed home for it, I wholeheartedly agree, because the divorce papers will be coming in soon. Enjoy dinner._

_Midori_

"Hell," I muttered, hanging my head in defeat. What was a man to do? This was the third time this century that Mikki had tried to divorce me, not to count the four hits she took out on my life and the twenty times she had tried to kill me herself.

Knowing that she was most likely watching me, I picked up the plate and scraped it into the garbage. Sighing, I threw together a light dinner while I tried to come up with a good solid attack plan. Mikki was most likely in our room with either the door barricaded shut or she was waiting for me to come in so she could freeze me into submission. There was also the possibility that she was at her father's up in that damn tower making voodoo dolls of me to stick needles into. Any way I looked, it was grim.

"Oh well, can't put it off any longer." I pushed myself to my feet and made my way through the house. It was dark and more than a little foreboding with the prospect of a deadly assassin leaping out at me at any turn highly possible. I reached the bedroom with no real obstacles, but that didn't mean I was home free. Not yet at least.

"Mikki, I coming in," I called through the heavy oak door. Cautiously, I placed my hand on the door knob, turned it and pushed.

Much to my astonishment, it swung open quite easily.

"What are you doing here?" Mikki's beautiful voice washed over me, as the dangerous ice shards buried deep into it, pierced me.

"Well, it is my house," I said cheerfully.

There she was, sitting in the middle of our bed, her beautiful long brown hair cascading down her bare shoulders, the crimson streaks standing out in the soft light from the bedside lamp. Her violet eyes were nearly sparking with anger, the emerald flecks in them glowing like fire. Lush lips were pursed in a straight line; I could almost feel the temperature dropping in the room.

"Possession is nine tenths of the law, and you've been gone for five months. I think that the courts will rule in my favor this time," Mikki snapped at me. "And don't even think that you're going to get the chance to woo me with your amazing ability to warp my emotions. You are staying on that side of the room and me here; eventually you will leave altogether."

"I don't think so Mikki, we are bonded together by more than a silly human contract," I growled. "You are my mate, you have been such for over a thousand years, we have survived through much more than any other, and we shall continue to do so."

"Finally think you can start wearing the pants in this relationship pig?" Mikki demanded and my exasperation rose to another level completely.

"Mikki, I have always worn the pants in this relationship, but I have never seen the need to strong arm you into doing what I want. I just simply give nudges and pushes. A little advice here and there and I deal with your threats," I snarled.

"So you think I'm stupid," Mikki stated this as a fact not a question as her eyes narrowed. "Sometimes I think I should have listened to my father and stayed the hell away from you."

"I would have found you anyways, and we would have bonded." I stormed over to where she sat, ignoring the plummeting temperature and gathering wind. "Just cut the shit and tell me what's going on! I'm sick to death of having to deal with your temper tantrums every time you get your panties in a twist!"

"Why don't you use your brain? Think about it!" Mikki yelled. "If you're so smart figure it out yourself! And while you're at it get the hell out of my room!" The wind wrapped around me and flung me out into the hall, slamming the door behind me. Rage rose up in me. Turning back to the door I went to smash it in when I heard something that I hadn't heard in a very long time.

Sobbing.

Mikki was crying her heart out. All alone in our room.

"Mikki," I called softly, reaching out and placing my hand on the door. "Mikki, please don't cry."

"Go away Taro! Just go away!" she cried out and I felt my heart break. Accepting that I wasn't going to be able to do anything I turned away and went to the guest bedroom nearby.

X-X-X-X-X

My eyes snapped open, and I jerked up into a sitting position. Mikki was gone. I couldn't feel her in the house, and I could still sense the hint of her brother's aura. They had taken her back to that damned house. Where I had almost lost her. Damn her.

7


	5. Kiss and Make Up

Well, seeing as no one has reviewed for this story in ages I'm just going to say to whomever is reading enjoy the chapter and we'd really appreciate some reviews because though this story is updated infrequently reviews are very helpful!

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Chapter Five

(Reiko)

It was time. Time for him to die.

From my position on the floor I looked around the room, it was night and moonlight spilled in through the sliding glass door to illuminate the apartment. There was nothing here to incriminate me, to show who I was. All I had was the uniform I wore to school, my shoes by the door and the bottle of Makai whiskey in my hand.

Tomorrow was the Sarayashiki High School dance. He would be there to prey on another innocent girl just like Yuri. I wouldn't let it happen this time. This time he would die. Because he had a scar on his chest. Because I now knew who he was. He was Yokio.

Adelaide will be ecstatic when I bring her his head. The head of the demon who killed her daughter. He had ripped through her like she was nothing. They had barely been able to I.D. her. Anger simmered deep within me and I closed my eyes, I needed to calm down, I had one more day of lies and deceit before I could kill him. But he would be dead.

Swirling the alcohol around in the bottle I shoved myself up to my feet and moved out onto the little balcony. It was a beautiful night. The air was cool and crisp, it seemed to sink right into you and bring a wave of peace. The moon hung above the city, a perfect circle of light that glowed with purity. It was wonderful.

"You found her?" Taro's voice reached my ears. For the past week he had been trying to not only track down his wife, but also the killer. I had been listening in on all conversations that had occurred in the apartment below mine. Urameshi and Taro talked quite a lot in the dead of the night, when Atsuko was out cold in the living room.

"I'll be there in an hour." Taro strode back into the apartment, and I climbed up onto the railing of my balcony. I didn't want to go to sleep. My dreams had lately been filled with a terrible sadness that tore at me. It was a bone deep depression that made me not want to get out of bed in the morning, but rather wallow in my sea of blankets.

Midori and Taro. Taro and Midori.

Taro was a high class fox demon who was also a mood apparition, meaning that he could manipulate anyone's mood to be what he wanted. Taro could make the gloomiest person turn into a hyper ditz just by looking at them if he wanted to. The only thing is that Koenma knows very little about him. He thinks that Taro is a controllable entity that just has a lot of sway with the demons and apparitions of the other worlds. He believes that Taro has the respect of the Makai population and no real power. Koenma has no idea of who lies behind the mask.

Midori was a cat demon and dream apparition, she is much strong than most people give her credit for. Daughter of an extremely powerful demon she has a large family that never took the time to notice her, except for when she fell in love with Taro. Her family absolutely hates Taro and his entire family, something dating back a long time ago. Midori is the great compromiser of the two; she can make anyone do anything she wants without having to try. She has Koenma wrapped around her little finger with him almost completely at her beck and call.

Sighing gustily, I took another long pull from my bottle of spirits and stared despondently out at the city. Lights flashed and blinked at me from the city below, as a slight breeze teased my clothes and hair. Licking my dry lips, I tapped my almost empty bottle against the railing. Out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of something flitting closer to the apartment. Blinking slowly I concentrated and was able to identify Hiei just before he landed on the balcony below me.

"Hiei," I heard Yusuke call and the door below me opened. "I'm glad you came, we have to go back to the Dark Tournament." I barely discerned Hiei's noise of disgust. "It's been decided that besides you, Kurama, Kuwabara and I, we need another player and a sub incase something else happens to one of us. Taro offered to step in to fill the last place, and we decided that it would be best if you were to find the sub, since I don't think that Koenma would be able to handle it."

"Fine," Hiei replied and I rolled my eyes. What a tight-lipped jackass, he couldn't even give adequate responses. Swinging my legs back onto the other side of the railing, I faced my apartment with grim determination. I had to go to sleep sooner or later because if I didn't I would be shit out of luck come morning. For fortification I flung my head back and drained the rest of my bottle.

The abrupt motion threw off my balance. For a moment I teetered on the edge of the railing, unsure of which way I would fall. Then I plummeted backwards off the little outcropping. Instantly I dropped my bottle and reached out my searching hands for purchase anywhere possible. I managed to grab onto a balcony railing post. The sudden stop snapped my body inward slamming the concrete of the balcony into my stomach. The air rushed out of my body and I hung there for what seemed like forever gasping for breath and trying not to let go and fall again.

"Who are you?" a smooth masculine voice demanded, and I realized that I was not suffering alone. There was someone here to witness my humiliation.

"None of your damn business," I grumbled scrambling for another bar to hold onto with my other hand.

"You're on my balcony," the man pointed out.

"Actually I'm hanging off of your balcony, I'm not technically on it," I snapped before I started to swing myself back and forth. I needed to gain momentum so I could get one of my feet up onto the balcony and haul myself up.

"Either way you're in my way," the guy informed me coolly and I fought the urge to just kill him. I wasn't supposed to hurt innocents; it was against the rules of Ningenkai engagement. My foot found purchase and I dragged myself up.

"Oh, piss off," I snarled, turning around. There stood Hiei, his blood red eyes glaring at me and the tip of his sword millimeters away from slicing into my throat.

"Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you," he murmured in a calm, cold tone that I could appreciate.

"Go ahead," I urged him. "Try and kill me, you wouldn't be able to even scratch me." I was so not in the mood to humor anyone, I wanted to sleep so I could wake up, so I could kill Yokio, so I could go back to the Makai, so I could continue to look for a way to control my dreams.

Light glinted off the blade, as he lunged the rest of the way needed to impale me, but I had already dissipated into molecules. Unlike most of my other opponents, Hiei did not stand there and blink stupidly and stare at the empty space where I had been standing, he drew his sword in close and waited. I solidified in the corner farthest from him, and chuckled as he immediately attacked causing me to have to jump onto the railing and back flip away from him. Grinning, I launched myself up and scrambled onto the safety of my balcony.

Hiei remained down on his, as I knew he would. Leaning over the cold metal railing I called down after the fire apparition:

"I am Reiko, and it might do you some good to remember that!" Snickering, I turned around and was promptly slammed up against the building a blade pressed against my neck.

"You're dead," Hiei whispered and shock siphoned through me. It had been ages since someone had bested me, especially so quickly. I really needed to lay off the alcohol.

"Sorry, but I can't die just yet," I returned, gathering myself to attack him.

"Then you have to do me a favor," Hiei informed me and I narrowed my eyes.

"What kind of favor?" There were many different kinds of "favors" in the universe, and many of them I would never give.

"You have to be my team's sub in the upcoming tournament," he told me and I opened my mouth to make an excuse of some sort. "Don't pretend to not understand, I know you were listening in on my conversation."

"Why do you want me?" I asked quietly.

"Because, it's easy and I won't care if you die." Icy eyes bore into me as I was callously informed of the lack of care for me.

"What if I don't want to?" I questioned.

"Then you die now rather than later." There was no inflection in his voice, just simple truth. I wasn't dumb or blind, I knew that it was purpose that shone in his eyes and I knew that he also possessed the Dragon of the Darkness Flame.

"How can a girl say no?" I said sarcastically, as he removed the sword and looked me up and down one more time. I fought the urge to fold my arms defensively over my stomach, it had been a long time since anyone had actually looked me over like horseflesh and I didn't like it. I knew that I was too skinny, too short, too boyish and not feminine enough. My shorn white hair hung limply around my face and I smelled strongly of booze. Go me!

"Are you sure you're female?" Hiei quipped and I squelched the desire to slap him because I knew that would not help the situation.

"You want to check?" I challenged and he smirked at me.

"I've seen boys with more breasts than you." He then jumped down to his apartment and I tamped down on my impulse to scream. What an asshole.

(Midori)

"You think he would have learned after all these years," I muttered to my mother. "I mean we have been together for such a long time, and every time there's a problem he blows it out of proportion."

"Honey, you are threatening to divorce him, I don't think it's just a simple everyday problem," my mother spoke up from where she was cutting vegetables. "Did you even tell him why you were divorcing him this time?"

"I meant to, but he was upsetting me, I lost it," I informed her as I shrugged. My father was sitting across from me at the table.

"I think you've done the right thing darling," he told me solemnly. "If he doesn't treat you the way you deserve then he has no right to make you stay married to him."

"Why can't he just talk to me? Am I that offensive that he can't even stand to be in the same house with me for more than two months?" I wailed and my mother made soothing noises from her position at the counter and my father looked down right panicked. I had always been the strongest of their children, at least emotionally. I had rarely cried as a youth and even then it was only if I was near death or something.

"Midori, I think you're blowing things out of proportion," Mom spoke up and I sighed loudly.

"Mom, he only spent two months out of an entire year at home! He called once during the past five months and even then it was a five minute conversation!" I swiped at the wetness on my cheeks and sniffled.

"Aunt Midori," my little niece called. "There's someone here to see you."

"Yuri, take them into the living room," my mom told her. "Aunt Midori will be in, in a moment."

"Ok," Yuri then toddled off.

"Dry your tears," she ordered as my face was gently mopped up with a well-worn apron. "Now go in there and have a nice chat with whoever is in the living room, alright?"

"Yeah," I murmured, hauling myself up out of my chair and off to the other room. On the way I paused in front of the hall mirror and fixed my clothes and stared bleakly at my face. I looked hideous, but who didn't after crying almost non-stop for a week.

"Hello," I greeted walking into the room, plastering a pleasant enough smile on my face.

"Jesus!" Taro exclaimed before he was right in front of me, his arms around me and my head on his shoulder. "Are you ok? It took those morons a whole freaking week to find this damn house! "

"T-Taro?" I stuttered. "W-what are you doing here?" I struggled free and looked up into his haggard features.

"I'm here to save our marriage; why else would I be here?" Taro demanded and the urgency in his golden brown eyes made my heart melt. "I have been worrying about you non-stop! Just tell me what I have to do to keep you with me, I'll do anything Mikki. Anything."

I stood there, close to him, but far away as I searched his eyes. I scoured them to see if he was telling the truth, to see if he still loved me. All I saw was his deep love for me, worry that I would leave him and fear of what he would become if I did leave. At the same time his eyes searched mine, and I wasn't sure what exactly he saw in mine. Perhaps my insecurity, my fear of him deeming me unworthy or unnecessary, my panic that I might lose these two children as well and my love for him. Sadness welled up within me and I clenched my hands into fists to hold it at bay, but I could feel my lips trembling and my eyes filling with tears.

"Just hold me," I croaked out and instantly he wrapped me up in a strong hug. My barriers collapsed and I began to sob hysterically against him, clutching at his shoulders and gripping his shirt into bunches. Slowly he backed up into a chair and urged me up into his lap where I curled up like a cat and continued to cry. Taro made soothing noises but made no move to try and actually use his powers to calm my emotions. He rubbed circles on my back and petted my hair. I buried my face into the crook of his neck and inhaled his scent, letting it wrap around me and bring me comfort.

"Are you feeling better?" he murmured and I nodded. Slowly he drew me back and looked down into my red and puffy face. "God you're beautiful." I tried to give him a disbelieving snort, but I was tearing up again. I swiped at the tears only to be stopped by Taro who leaned in and softly kissed and licked the remaining wetness of my cheeks and neck.

"You lie so badly Lion," I told him. "I look like a tomato and I know my nose is running, there is no denying it."

"But I am sure that no other woman in the entire universe can look as compelling as you do with splotches all over, swollen eyes and snot running down your face. You make me want to ravish you right here in your own parents' house." Taro kissed away a few more leaking tears before he bumped noses with me and gently rubbed the side of his face against mine like a cat.

"You flatterer," I muttered sullenly, though I couldn't help but lean into the caress.

"Now tell me what got you so upset," Taro commanded quietly as he pulled back to look into my eyes.

"I never see you, you never tell me what's going on and you never ask me what is going on with me," I informed him promptly. "I feel so alone! All I do is sit at home and twiddle my thumbs while you're away and it makes me feel useless."

"So, more communication, eh?" Taro whispered and I nodded. "Well then, I have been in the Ningenkai looking for a demon serial killer, that is after Koenma rescued me from one of my own missions that was going alone quite well." He rested his forehead against mine. "And what about you?"

"I'm five months pregnant," I confessed. There was a moment of silence in which Taro reared back and stared at me.

"What!" he exclaimed. "You're what?"

"I'm five months pregnant with twins," I repeated and Taro's jaw dropped.

"Truly?" His eyes widened as I bobbed my head up and down. "Twins?" Again I affirmed his question with a head motion.

"We're going to be parents!" He cried, scooping me up and leaping to his feet. Still crowing with happiness he swung me around bellowing about how he was going to be a father again. His face was alight with pure joy and it made my heart ache, but at the same time it made me so very happy. Laughter bubbled up as his emotions spilled over to me and I flung my head back and let the sounds of delight pour past my lips.

"Two little babies!" Taro laid me down on the couch and pushed up my maternity shirt to expose the bulge around my middle. Carefully he touched my abdomen, skimming his fingers over the distended mound of flesh that contained our babies. Slowly he lowered his head and pressed his ear against it as if trying to hear them moving as his hands continued to map out the expanse of my stomach.

"They're in there," I said quietly and he raised himself up to stare into my eyes.

"Two little miracles, you're carrying two little miracles!" Taro whispered against my skin and I shivered at the heat of his breath. "We made them, they have us in them!"

"Yes Lion, we have made two babies." I smiled fondly down at him and he grabbed onto my hands.

"We have to go! We have to tell everyone!" Taro exclaimed, dragging me to my feet and to the door. "And then we have to find something for you to wear to the dance tonight!"

"Dance? What dance?" I demanded a second before my husband hauled me up against him and kissed me soundly.

"The dance I have to attend in the Ningenkai, the one that I want you to come to as well!" Taro explained as he drank in the sight of me. "You are too damn gorgeous to be mine, I have never done anything good enough to deserve you."

"Taro!" I admonished.

"Let's go, we have so much to do and too little time to do it!"

* * *

REVIEWING KEEPS US WRITING! 


	6. I'll Have His Head

Thanks for the one review...you know who you are. Thanks and read and REVIEW! It's sort of important to me. Thanks.

Chapter Six

(Hiei)

Ningens had the worst sense of humor known to anyone. This was nothing new to me, but it had just been proven to me again and again. Not only was I being forced to wear their ridiculous clothing, but I was being forced to dress as something out of someone's sickest dream. No one had informed me of who had gotten the bright idea to shove me into this horrendous outfit, but I was betting on the idiot because he was snickering blatantly behind his hand. The only comfort I could draw from this situation was that I wasn't the only one who looked like a fool.

Kurama was supposed to be someone named "Kenshin." He had on pants that were so baggy they looked like a huge billowing skirt on him and they were pink, not to mention he had to wear clunky wooden sandals. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail and his shirt was a big white one that was open in the front to show off some of his chest. Not to mention the fake scar he had had to paint onto his face. The moron was wearing this disgusting white outfit that sparkled and revealed way too much of his chest and was completely too tight. His hair was slicked back in some strange fashion and dyed black and he had a microphone in his hand. When I asked who the hell he was he responded that he was most obviously Elvis, whoever that was.

Yusuke was dressed in all black from his boots to his sombrero and he even got black leather gloves. His shirt was one of those button-up ones and he had on a nice pair of pants and a swirling cape with a sword strapped to his side. He proclaimed loudly that he was the one the only Zorro!

Freaking asshole.

Keiko was in an elegant kimono with a fan and full make-up, she was a geisha. Yukina was in a pair of hip hugging pants that were made of a purple gauze material that was most definitely see-through and had a gold belt and cuffs. The arms of her shirt were made of the same material and had gold cuffs though the main part of the shirt was silk of the same shade of purple. The bottom half of her face was slightly obscured by a veil of purple gauze and she had colorful beads braided and woven into her hair. I was able to guess what she was quite easily. She was a harem member. Kurama had barely been able to stop me from forcing her into another less revealing outfit.

The ever ditzy Botan was wearing a cat outfit that made her look like something out of one of those magazines Yusuke hid under his bed. I didn't tell him that because if I did in front of Keiko, Yusuke would kill me. I would wait until later, and use Kuwabaka as the culprit instead of Yusuke. Taro and his date (I believe it was his wife) were going to meet us at the dance.

When I had asked Kurama what I was supposed to be, he had simply responded that I was a Goth. Well their sense of fashion sucked. I was wearing these huge clunky boots that went up to my knees and were covered in tons of silver buckles and a pair of pants that had multiple sets of chains hanging off of them. The chains were so heavy that it took two thick belts to secure the pants to my hips without worry that they would fall off. My shirt (if you could call it a shirt) was full of small holes that made it so anyone on this damn planet could see the skin on my chest and arms. A black leather collar with silver spikes was wrapped around my neck and several thick black rings were shoved on my fingers. Earlier that night Keiko had painted my nails black and had applied some shit to my eyes to "complete the look." The only good thing about the outfit was that I was sure it would scare off any normal human, male or female.

In order to get us all into the dance Kuwabara was taking Yukina as his date, Kurama was going as Keiko's date and Yusuke was bringing Botan as his. Luckily I was left out of the circle of love. We arrived at the dance right on time and met up with Taro and his wife who he introduced as Midori, they were dressed up as Hades and Persephone or so they said. On our way in to the dance I caught sight of Junko who was dressed in a long ragged white dress with a white veil and had used her make-up to make herself look almost translucent. She was pretending to be a ghost, and I think out of entire group I was the only one who saw the pain flash through her eyes as she saw Kuwabara doting on Yukina.

"Yokio!" I heard someone cry over the noise of the crowd. "There you are! Come over here!" I glanced to the side and saw Takara waving at her boyfriend. She was wearing an ankle length dress of deep blue that had a scooping v-neck halter top and a long revealing slit up to her thigh. Her coppery red hair was dragged up into an elegant style with blue hair ornaments and plenty of curls. She looked very nice.

Yokio looked like shit next to her.

Turning my attention back to my group I scrutinized Midori. She was emulating human energy and seemed for every respect human. Her hair was blond and framed her pixie like face in insubstantial wisps and her green eyes glowed with the simple pleasure of being next to her husband.

All too soon the music started up and I retreated to a far corner and observed what was going on. Keiko was dancing with Yusuke, Kuwabara was goofing off with Yukina, Kurama and Botan, and Taro was doting on Midori which currently meant dancing. It seemed to me that none of them realized that they were ignoring our victim who was haunting the corner across from me, her eyes constantly scanning the room. It was very annoying to be the only one who was doing their job.

"Come on Yokio! I came here to dance! I didn't come here to sulk in the corner with you!" Takara snapped at her boyfriend next to me. "I actually want to have fun."

"Look bitch," he snarled back. "I am busy at the moment so fuck off! Go find someone else to bother."

"You are such an asshole! I planned this whole outfit hoping that you would like it! Well you can just kiss my ass! I am so not dealing with this anymore!" Takara yelled as she yanked off her heeled pumps and threw them hard at him. "Go find some other girl to burden."

"I will!" he called after her and over her shoulder she flipped him the bird before her eyes focused in on me.

"Hiei," she said, a glimmer coming into her blue eyes. "I need to ask you a major favor."

"What?" I drawled even though I had some semblance of an idea of what she wanted.

"I need to you to dance one dance with me and make this jerk-off look like a real dickweed," she informed me. "I promise you that it will be well worth your while."

"Is that so?" I retorted and she nodded.

"I only need one dance," she assured me as the next song began. "Only one and then I leave you alone for the rest of the night."

"One dance," I agreed, stepping toward her, surprised when I found we were almost equal in height. I could have sworn she was at least five inches taller than me, but at the moment it really didn't matter. The song that was blasting was a moderately paced song with dirty lyrics and I knew that was what Takara wanted.

Grinning in what could have been considered a seductive manner Takara turned so her back was presented to me and I pulled her flush up against me. Since I had been watching the Ningens I knew basically what to do. Swaying slightly I listened to the music to find my pace as I slid my hands suggestively across her flat stomach and then down her thighs and back up. Takara pressed tightly against me and slipped her hands up and around my neck, leaning her head against my shoulder. Lowering my head I brushed my lips against the expanse of flesh that had been offered to me, raising my eyes to smirk at her seething ex-boyfriend. I loved pissing people off.

Twirling around Takara kept her arms where they had been and buried her face into the curve where my throat met my shoulder. Stroking down her bare back I slid my leg in between her thighs and urged her closer with the hand I had resting on her ass. Her dress swished to the side to accommodate the action revealing the long expanse of her left leg. Takara ground her hips against mine and I neither fought it nor moved with it, instead I ran my fingertips across her thigh coming into contact with a garter belt and straps.

"Well, someone was looking for some fun tonight," I murmured in her ear, snapping one of the straps.

"You have no idea," Takara breathed back.

"Get a room!" Yokio snarled, shoving past us. Takara was out of my arms in seconds, grabbing on to her ex and slapping him hard across the face.

"That's for being a jerk," she told him snootily before turning on her heel and returning to dancing with me. Grumbling quietly to himself, Yokio slouched over to the wall where he nursed his cheek.

At the end of the song, Takara thanked me profusely and then left the gym with the excuse that she had to use the bathroom. A slow song came on and many of the people left the floor, while the couples fell into a slow rhythmic swaying. Yusuke was holding Keiko close, his cheek resting on top of her head and his arms wrapped around her with his hands in respectable places. Kuwabara had managed to con Yukina into dancing with him and had an idiotic look of elation on his face. Botan had done the same thing to Kurama who looked vaguely uncomfortable with her clinging so tightly to him her eyes squeezed tight. Midori had led Taro out on the floor and they began dancing an old Makai dance that was meant for slow music.

Curling my lip at the sentimentality of it all, I looked away to stop myself from vomiting. I scanned the room, searching for something to do or entertain myself with. My gaze swept past the corner that Junko had been occupying then snapped back to it.

She was gone.

(Junko)

"You are so stupid Kiriya," I hissed tearfully at myself. "So stupid! You knew that he liked that girl yet you let your hopes get up because he was able to relate to your oddities. When will you learn?"

Swallowing painfully, I rubbed my arms to ward off the chill in the air. I had managed to stay at the dance for a little bit, but watching Kuwabara dote on his girlfriend (she couldn't be anything else) had made me ill. I had dressed up as a ghost bride, but the irony was lost on everyone there.

_You aren't stupid!_ Sachiko told me. _You just want someone to love you! There's nothing wrong with that! You'll find someone and they'll love you more than anyone else in the entire universe!_

"If only it was that easy Sachi," I muttered. Sachi was one of the girls who had been murdered by the serial killer. She had long blond hair, big expressive grey eyes and was about my height. Sachi had a good sense of humor and said that the reason she couldn't rest was because the man who had killed her was still alive. When she had found me she had been ecstatic, finally she had someone to help her, but the police had refused to believe us.

_You should have asked someone to dance with you at the party! _Sachi reprimanded me and I rolled my eyes.

"Unlike you I have trouble just randomly going up to strange guys and asking them if they would like get down and dirty on the dance floor. I am not interesting, popular, overly pretty or smart," I retorted and Sachi shook her head. "And plus it can't be that bad to die a spinster."

We were almost back to my apartment; all we had to do was cross through the park. Everyone was always telling me that walking through the park after dark was extremely dangerous, but I never thought it was. I enjoyed the enveloping dark like a lover's arms and the silence was wonderful after a long day of too much noise. Sachi seemed to agree with me because whenever we traveled through the park she would stop talking and we'd traverse the paths and grass quietly.

Tonight was different though, when I came to the entrance of the park something inside me twisted. My stomach began to churn and I felt inexplicably nervous and a little scared about entering. It was so silly, but for a moment I just stood there, rooted to the ground with fear. I could feel my heart's pace pick up and I almost suggested that we turn around and go another way, but I didn't want to be a coward. I had walked through this park a hundred times if once and there was nothing in it that would harm me.

Walking down the familiar path I searched the dark shadows for any sign of threat. There was nothing. Nothing to make me feel this terrified. That did not make me feel any better. If anything it made it worse.

_Did you hear that?_ Sachi demanded and I froze in mid-stride.

"No, what?" I squeaked out.

_I thought I heard something, like someone moving around in the bushes. _Sachi drifted closer to me and my stomach contracted in terror. _I think someone's out there._

"Shit," I whispered. "I'm going to run."

_That sound like a good idea. _Sachi agreed and a moment later I was sprinting down the path as fast as I could. From somewhere to my left I heard something crashing along in the shrubbery trying to catch up to me.

"HELP!" I screamed loudly. "Somebody help me!" A second later something burst out of the trees and tackled me. We flew a few feet and I landed on the bottom with whatever it was crushing me underneath its weight. I thrashed as much as I could, but it was solid, holding me down with very little effort.

_JUNKO!_ Sachi bellowed. _It's him!_

Grabbing onto my arms the man pushed himself up and leered into my face. Horror flooding me and I knew that if I didn't do something quick I was going to be killed and not in the most pleasant of manners. Yelling at the top of my lungs I struggled with renewed fight. I was quickly shut up when he slammed his fist into the side of my head stunning me.

"There's no escaping me girly," he chuckled in my ear and I felt tears rising. I didn't want it to end this way, but there was nothing I could do. Closing my eyes I sunk into myself, to hide from what was going to happen.

_Junko! Reach inside yourself! You have strength to fight him there! _Sachi shouted at me.

Inside myself? Was she talking about my ability to see ghosts? A long time ago one of my spectral buddies had explained that I had a sort of energy in me that opened up a second sight that allowed me to see them. He had said that it was at the core of my being and if I was ever in trouble I could use it to get out.

"Help me," I whispered to the ghost. _Help me find it!_

Sachi slid into me and I followed her at top speed to where a pool of soft yellow light was. Sachi dipped her hands into the pool and turned to me, offering me the liquid light. Holding out my out hands I accepted what was mine. As soon as the light touched my skin I felt it burst to life filling my body with its energy from the tips of my toes to the roots of my hair.

Gasping loudly, my eyes flew open and there was a burst of bright yellow before the man on top of me leapt back cursing heatedly. I was still aglow with my energy causing a halo of light to fall softly on my surroundings.

"Kitty has claws does she?" he growled, rubbing at his eyes as I hurriedly started crab-walking backwards away from him.

"This bitch does too!" someone yelled as a shadowy figure jumped down from the trees above onto my attacker.

"Jesus!" he cried out in frustration, flailing his arms around as he tried to get a grip on the person who was clinging to his back. It was hard to see what exactly happened, but the sound of bone being snapped in half ended it and he fell to the ground dead. My savior stood up and faced me, allowing me to see that they were female. She had short white hair and was dressed in a pair of ratty jeans and a black sports bra with a sheathed sword strapped to her back.

Without a word to me she turned back to the body, whipped the sword out of the sheath and severed the man's head from his body. Grasping the detached head by its hair she flung her head back and called out to the sky in a language that was unknown to me before she turned and ran.

"Sachi?" I questioned, but she was no longer with me, and I knew that somehow the woman that had saved me had brought peace to Sachi. The adrenaline left me and I sank to the ground, staring over at where I knew the body would be. I didn't quite know what to do. Should I call the police? What was I supposed to tell them? Would they believe me? But before I could come to any decisions, I heard people approaching.

"I can't believe you didn't see her leave!" a guy said.

"You were supposed to be watching as well," a different male retorted.

"You're all to blame, how about that?" a woman's voice broke in.

"Taro, how come you had to bring your wife with you on this? You couldn't have left her with Botan and Yukina?" a voice that could only belong to Kuwabara demanded.

"Yes I had to bring my wife, you see she's much smarter than you are and is much too precious to be left behind," Taro, I believe, responded.

"Can we concentrate on finding Junko before the murderer does?" a new voice interjected.

"How do you know she's not already at home?" the first guy asked.

"I just know," Kuwabara snapped.

"Kuwabara?" I called softly and I heard the group suddenly come to a stop.

"Did you hear that?" Taro questioned.

"It was Junko!" Kuwabara exclaimed and he came crashing towards me and tripped over the body. "AHH! What the hell?"

"What is it Kuwabara?" the first guy spoke up again. "Hey Hiei, can you give us some light?" Suddenly the area was lit up by a ball of flames that rested in a small man's hand.

"Well, I guess that someone, or something got to the murderer before us," a guy with long red hair murmured.

"Obviously," Hiei muttered.

"Junko!" Kuwabara noticed me and came to crouch in front of me. "Are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" For a minute I just stared up at him as the irony of the situation dawned on me. I had been pinned down by a serial killer, who had been about to rip my throat out and he hadn't hurt me as much as the worried guy in front of me. Laughter bubbled up in my throat and finally burst forth. I clutched at my sides and cackled with laughter. I was laughing so hard that it hurt.

"She's in shock," the only woman in the group informed them as she sat down next to me and wrapped me up in an oversized coat. The laughter soon turned to tears and she held me close while the others called the police and someone else named 'Koenma.' All the while the woman, Midori, stayed with me and talked to me until the paramedics came and took me away.

I thought that after that my life would go back to normal and that I would never have to think about that event ever again. That I would be able to ignore what I had been able to do, how much it had hurt to see Kuwabara dancing with that girl.

I had never been more wrong.


End file.
